


clear blue waters; high tide came and brought you in

by pearlselegancies



Series: heroes of olympus rewrite au [9]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Anger, Character Death, Frank Dies, Gen, War, that's the fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-04
Updated: 2020-05-04
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:54:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23999323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pearlselegancies/pseuds/pearlselegancies
Summary: CLANG. BOOM.Calypso looked up at the loud crash that hit the shores of her island, already knowing what would await her.- frank dies and ends up at Ogygia. i blame cait for this
Relationships: Calypso & Frank Zhang
Series: heroes of olympus rewrite au [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1721266
Comments: 5
Kudos: 12





	clear blue waters; high tide came and brought you in

**Author's Note:**

> frank dies in this au (spoiler alert sorry) and this fic kinda explains why. here's a tumblr post that gives more context - please be noted that the last section involving calypso gets scrapped. 
> 
> https://frankzhanglikedang.tumblr.com/post/615334931058524160/hi-so-i-have-an-idea-for-my-rewrite-au-and-after

_**CLANG. BOOM**_.

Calypso looked up at the loud crash that hit the shores of her island, already knowing what would await her. 

Another hero for her to nurse back to health, only for him to break her heart when he left to go find his true love. 

Sighing, she ran a hand through her caramel-colored hair, fixing the skirt of her flowy white dress before exiting her small shack. 

As she walked down the sand dunes, she could see him - a young man half transformed into a bear, with features similar to that of a tribe of people she knew from the Roman times as the Chinese. Calypso dashed to the boy as he fell over, blood seeping out of a wound on his leg, his face pale like the moon. 

"Help." He croaked as she knelt down next to him, gently brushing his sweaty hair off of his forehead, his arms becoming human-like as he dryly heaved. "What is your name?" She asked quietly and he said it so quietly if it weren't for her godly hearing, she wouldn't have heard it at all. 

"Frank." He mumbled. "Frank Zhang. Tell the gods, tell them that they must help the six. After everything they put us through, they gotta help us." 

Calypso gaped at him, as he exhaled, his death rattle echoing throughout the isle. His eyes remained open, and she shook his body roughly. "No! No! You will not die on my island. That's not how this works!" 

Frank didn't respond, and Calypso grunted as she gently placed him into the sand, beckoning for her wind spirits to come. They surrounded the boy, entering his lungs and breathing air into him, but he did not wake. Calypso then tried the mortal technique of CPR. That didn't work either. 

She stared at his dead body, at the pain written in his eyes, and let out a unholy scream. She screamed for him and his death, for her own trust in the gods, and for the fact that she had been encaptured on Ogygia for nearly 10 thousand years. 

Calypso stood up. She threw her hands to the heavens as she yelled. "Are you happy? You've kept me here for ten thousand years now! You have hurt me so much I have no idea how to live anymore! But fuck! YOU DO NOT GET TO DO THIS! YOU DON'T GET TO LEAVE A DEAD BOY ON MY ISLAND." 

Only the waves answered her back. Calypso screamed again, falling to her knees and sobbing hysterically. 


End file.
